Sea
Category:Locations |Food Cost =17k |Special Parts =Hook, Ink, Coil |parts food cost =8k |parts time =1m |inhabitants = |image = Sea.png |survivors =|Locations = Refuge}}Unlocked by building a Boat which becomes available at Reef. Walkthrough * After the first test runs the boat proves itslef seaworthy and ready to be used in exploration in deeper waters. Continue * The sea is calm and the currents help you propel your craft forward. A gentle breese from the south makes the heat bearable. Continue * As the boat floats gently through the waves, an underwater dark ball in the otherwise clear blue ocean is spotted. Examine * You dip a toe into the waves and the underwater ball changes shape almost instantly. It's a school of fish. You could improvise a fishig net and catch some fish, if you wish. *# Fish 10 : You create a makeshift fishing net and throw it into the water, hoping to get a good catch. The line is heavy when you start pulling in, but seems to weigh less and less as you make progress. And you soon find out why. The net has a hude gaping hole through which the fish escaped. Strange, you think you make a respectable net without any holes in it. You examine the hole and are surprised to find bite marks. Something tore through the net to get to the fish. A quick glance at the surrounding waters explains the identity if the fish thief. The ball of fish is beaing encircled by small sharks. (Go to 2nd observe section) *# observe: 'As you observe the living ball of fish you notice ather shadows circling around it. Predator fish, probably small sharks! You could improvise a trong fishing rod and try to catch one of the shark. *##sharks 20 : You create a makeshift fishing rod to catch a shark. Now you only have to wait until something bites. Wait Something bites! You start pullling the catch in, though it resist quite a lot. in You struggle with what in on the other side if the line until, suddenly, the resistance is gone! The line has been cut. You wonder what did it. Examine Something bit the line clean off.. together with the shark. You scan the waters for the culprit. Observe ''(Go to 2nd observe section) *##observe: You observe the school of fish and the encircling predators. Soon you spot a much bigger shadow. For now it keeps its distance from the fish and sharks. *##*a swim: The other survivor advise against it. You are forced to give in. Fine (Continue to Wait section) *##*Wait: when the sharks connect with the ball of fish, the big shadow regularly explodes into action. Observe A shark is flying out the water meters high. Then a huge black and white creature with magnificent dorsal fin jumps out of the blue and hits the waterwith a booming splash. The boat takes on liters of water. What was the animal? *##**White: you sure? The animal is almost black with only a few white spots. You can hardly call it white anything. again *##** Barracuda: you sure? Barracuda are big fish, but they aren't that big! again *##** whale: what on earth is a panda whale? again *##** '''Orca: That's right, it's an Orca, A Killer Whale Continue *##***The Orca has seen your little vessel and is intrigued by it. It swims closer to inspect Brace *##***You brace for impact. The animal swims under your boat, passed you and you let out a sigh of relief. Sigh *##***Then you turn around. The tail fin of the animal comes out of the water, then goes down with Incredible speed. When the fin hits the water the resulting waves almost make your craft capsizes. Scream *##***Much to you relief the animal loses interest and swims away. But the boat suffered some heavy damage and is leaking. no Fights * You splash with your hand on the water surface, minding your own business. This attracts a hungry shark! Fight * You grab the shark and prevent it from swimming. This way you manage to suffocate it! As a reward you get some gems! You get 15 . * You step on a sea urchin. Ouch! Now you have to pull the spines out. Fight * You manage to take out the spines. Some of them had gems buried inside them, nice! You get 3 . * An angry seagull swoops down to steal your food, you have to fight the bird. Fight * The seagull dives straight into the ocean and disappears. But before doing that it spits out some gems. You get 5 . The leak * You are in a predicament. The boat is taking on water and you are far away from the coast. What do you do? # Faster #* You ignore the damage to the boat and focus on reaching land as soon as possible. Go on. #* Your progress is mediocre. The boat is heavy because all of the water and therefore much much slower. #* The hasty rolling has contributed even more water into the boat. It would be unwise to continue. # Water #* You use bucket to dump out some of the water. You do your best,but the drained water is quickly replaced through the leak. # Leak #* You search the flooded bottom of the boat for a leak and sure enough you find a crack in the wood. It #* What do you use to seal the leak? #*# Cork: You seal the crack sufficiently. #*# Cloth: You stuff some cloth into the crack and seal it off sufficiently. #*#Toe: You stuff your toe into the crack and seal it off sufficiently. #** Great! What's next? #**# Water: You use a bucket to dump out some of the water. With the leak sealed the task is quickly done. (Go to 2nd home section) #**# Home: You ignore the water still in the the boat and focus on reaching land as soon as possible. on Your progress is mediocre. The boat is heavy because all of the water and therefore much much slower. The hasty rolling has contributed even more water into the boat. It would be unwise to continue. #**#*water: You use a bucket to dump out some of the water. With the leak sealed the task is quickly done. What's next? #**#**'home' #**#** With the leak sealed and the water drained you are able to row towards the coastline without any problems. YAY! Orca First Fight * Then a jet of what seems steam breaks the water's surface right next to your boat! *Oh no, the orca has returned! *When the huge monster surfaces it creates waves that throw you overboard! *You must face the orca in the open sea! Fight *You don't give in so easily and the orca is forced to retreat. It leaves behind a small reward. You get 15 . *Even though you were victorious, you can't help but think that the whale will return. These animals have good memories and can hold a grudge for years. Be careful navigating these waters. do The seal While floating in the sea you encounter a solitary seal slowly swimming alongside your boat. * Examine: The animal looks terribly exhausted. It has some scars and bite marks on its fur. You wonder what happened to it. **Help: (Go to Help section) **Leave: *** Regardless of the seal's cute puppy eyes, you leave it alone. Seals can take care of themselves. You steer away from the animal. And observe the waters intently. *** A dark shadow appears from under the swimming seal. The shadow surfaces and shows itself. It is the killer whale. It tried to lure you into the water. girl ***The whale vanishes into the depths on the right side if the boat. What is it up to now? ***On the other side of the craft you spot the shadow again. It grows larger fast, it will jump out of the water. Quickly, order your crew to face the attacker! All hands, move: ***# Starboard: Your order just confuses your crew. When the whale emerges, you are defenseless. The whale hits the edge of the boat. The force of the impact causes the vessel to capsize. You are forced to fight the whale once again! ' '(See orca 2nd fight section) ***# Port: You orders make sense and the crew is better prepared to face the attacker. Still, the whale hits the edge of the boat. The force of the impact causes the vessel to capsize. You are forced to fight the whale once again! ' '(See orca 2nd fight section) * Help: You try to grab the seal and haul it into the boat to give it a proper medical exam. The creature seems scared of your vessel and keeps a distance. You will have to take the plunge and swim towards it. *# Swim You risk your life for a seal, how noble. On *#* But you quickly realize that the seal isn't swimming on it's own power, it is pushed around on the sea surface. The killer whale surfaces as you come closer. The predator has been underneath the seal all along, pushing it around, baiting you. girl *#* Now that you are exposed in the water it attacks! (See orca 2nd fight section) *# Way: Its unfortunate but the seal must survive on its own. On *#* But you quickly realize that the seal isn't swimming on it's own power, it is pushed around on the sea surface. The killer whale surfaces as you come closer. The predator has been underneath the seal all along, pushing it around, baiting you. girl *#* On the other side of the craft you spot the shadow again. It grows larger fast, it will jump out of the water. Quickly, order your crew to face the attacker! All hands, move: *#*# Starboard: Your order just confuses your crew. When the whale emerges, you are defenseless. The whale hits the edge of the boat. The force of the impact causes the vessel to capsize. You are forced to fight the whale once again! ' '(See orca 2nd fight section) *#*# Port: You orders make sense and the crew is better prepared to face the attacker. Still, the whale hits the edge of the boat. The force of the impact causes the vessel to capsize. You are forced to fight the whale once again! ' '(See orca 2nd fight section) Orca Second fight * Fight * You manage to plug the whale's breathing hole until it goes belly up. The crew ties the enormous whale body to the boat and return it to the island. Great * With the giant mammal safely on land, now you decide what to do with it. What to harvest from the carcass? ** Meat (15k ): You would be able to get 15,000 food out of the whale, if you so choose. ** Ribs (10k ): The ribs are strong and can be used in construction, similar to wood. You would get an equivalent of 10,000 wood from the ribs, if you harvest them. ** Sinew (8k ): The whale's sinew would net you 8000 rope, if you decide on foraging it from the huge body. ** Stones (5k ): You discover the source of the whale's foul mood. It had kidney stones. Now you feel bad about killing such a magnificent animal. Maybe you could get 5000 stone out of these kidney stones and make the whale's death meaningful. ** Teeth (4k ): The killer whale is an apex predator, so it's teeth are razor sharp. They could be used as cutting tools, worth about 4000 in metal. ** Blubber (3k ): Whales use blubber to isolate them from the cold sea, but it is also excellent fuel. You would save 3000 coal if you would burn up all this blubber instead. * You stand next to the now useless carcass of the killer whale and feel kinda sad. These beautiful animals don't deserve such a fate. Humans must learn to be more respectful towards other beings that share the planet with them. True Strange fish * Some of your fishing starts getting peculiar results: Strange translucent fish with huge teeth and bioluminescent appendages. You wonder if they taste and good. Continue * The strange fish looks at you, full of pity, as if trying to convince you to spare it and return it into the ocean. Truth be told, it's hard to feel pity for such an ugly animal. * Eat: **There is no pity in survival situations, sorry fish. You cook for over an hour, then try it. Continue You get Angler Fish. ''' ** It's tough and chewy, but it fills the belly. Yummy * Release: ** You have pity on the horrible fish. With looks like these, it will need any help it can get. The animal is released and it floats away, clumsily. Wait ** ou wait around to get any reward for your good deed. More... ** Nope, nothing. It seems that in real life, good deeds aren't always rewarded. Okay Oyster farm * This part of the coast seems to be perfect for oysters. Maybe you could start breeding them? Sure * You can build Oyster Farm. * TIP: Contruct the Oyster Farm to breed oysters for food and maybe get a Pearl from time to time. Cool The lights * Rowing all the time is taxing. You make a pause and let the currents carry you. The survivors relax and try to soak in some sun. Times. * Some survivors look back at Tinker Island and are overwhelmed by its beauty. And what's that? What? * In the distance they see a faint light flying above Tinker island. Wow * Then it stops mid air. No known aircraft can do that at that speeds. It is hovering above where your camp should be. Fear grips your heart. Observe * You wonder what the craft could be doing over your settlement. ** Destruction: Will the craft unleash some kind of destruction on your little settlement? That would be terrible! ** Infiltration'': ''Is the entity behind this craft trying to infiltrate your group? That's horrible! ** Theft: ''Is the UFO combing through your resource catch, trying to take what is valuable? You cannot allow that! ** Warning: ''Is the craft a display of power and a warning? Have you unknowingly disturbed ancient forces on Tinker Island? ** Information: 'Can it be gathering information on your camp? Has been your presence on Tinker Island closely monitored the whole time? *On' You feel helpless here at sea, miles away from your camp. What will you do? *# Attention: ** You want to draw the attention of an unknown floating craft. You can only imagine what a dangerous foe this could be. Do you proceed? **# It: ' **#* You light a fire arrow and shoot it as high as possible into the air. A smoke trail follows the projectile until it plunges into the sea with a muffled hiss. Even the most ignorant observer would see this from miles away. Wait **#* The craft doesn't move much. Then it wobbles. And then it accelerates toward you. Worked **#* Of course it worked! Now take cover! Duck **#* In mere seconds the craft closes in on you. It is a giant silver disc, without any visible features. Wait **#* Last thing you see is a blast of yellow light hitting your face. You wake up in the ocean, trying to breathe, but are unable to. You resurface and grasp of air. Your boat is gone, vaporized, you are lucky to be alive. Back **#* You Swim back home, wondering what the craft was doing in your camp. Swim **#*As you finally reach the reef, you climb a hill to inspect your camp from across the bay. Everything seems in order, no destruction can be seen. Phew **#*What you do see is the unknown craft! You catch the last glimpse of it while it flies directly into the waters near the small bay island! Could the base of operation of this strange flying machine be located somewhere on that small islet? You must find out! **#*You find Refuge. **# low *# Low *#* The craft goes about its business without your interference. After awhile it accelerates to incredible speed and vanishes in the distance. You want to learn what the craft was doing above your settlement, so you decide to return. Return *#* As you finally reach the reef, you climb a hill to inspect your camp from across the bay. Everything seems in order, no destruction can be seen. Phew *#* What you do see is the unknown craft! You catch the last glimpse of it while it flies directly into the waters near the small bay island! Could the base of operation of this strange flying machine be located somewhere on that small islet? You must find out! *#* You find Refuge. Fights Foraged items '''Special parts'